Mi maestro Naruto
by marlock inuzuka
Summary: mi historia desde que conoci al que seria mi maestro y las aventuras que viviria junto a el en mi camino por ser un ninja 2capitulo
1. Chapter 1

-¿falta mucho?-pregunte-¿falta mucho maestro?

-no lo se

-¿A dónde vamos?

-no lo se

-¿comeremos en un buen restaurante?

-no lo se

-¿sabes aunque sea algo de información?

-si ….que eres un incordio de niño

-…

Mierda el muy cabron siempre otra vez nos hace ir a la deriva aunque bueno mejor esto a tener que seguir en el orfanato. Mi nombre es Kaji tengo 12 años y desde que recuerdo he vivido en un orfanato en una ciudad del pais de la hoja bueno, ya no , desde hace unos meses vivo con este "maestro" ninja que ha cambio de unas monedas me compro en el orfanato, pensareis que el comprar niños es algo inhumano pero que se le va a hacer corren tiempos difíciles y cualquiera mataría por un trozo de pan .

Siguiendo al tema principal la primera ves que vi a mi maestro fue en la plaza de la ciudad como a las una de la madrugada yo estaba corriendo por la calles de la ciudad,huyendo de los guardias del orfanato por que este era mi sexto intento de fuga huía a una gran velocidad pues yo era de familia de ninjas , pero esos guardias tambien lo eran por lo que darles esquinazo seria una tarea muy difícil, llegue hasta la plaza ,exhausto pero con la fe de haberlos perdido mire hacia todos lados no habia nadie en el lugar salvo un borracho que jugaba en un columpio. Su cara iba oculta por una capucha en una de sus manos llevaba una botella de sake y en la otra una mascara mientras reia y cantaba.

-soy el hombre mas triste del mundo hoy no hay partio de furbo lero lero le hip

Aun sabiendo que tenia que seguir huyendo habia algo raro en ese borracho como algo…¿mistico?

-se acabo kaji –oi unas voces a mis espaldas-esta vez tu castigo seran 100 azotes

Ya no podia huir estaban solo a diez metros tenia que uir ya no soportaba el seguir viviendo como un esclavo pero ¿Qué podia hacer en esas cirscunstancias? Eran dos guardias que se les podia considerar casi jounins no habia escapatoria..lo ensato era

-oye-dijo el borracho-¿por quie no les haces carra hip

-buena idea

Sin pensarlo le hice caso y antes de que se dieran cuenta esos dos guardias me lance hacia el primero que vi y con un rápido movimiento le di una patada que lo hice volar por los aires antes de que pudiera reaccionar salte por encima de el y le di un puñetazo directo en el estomago lanzándolo directo al suelo dejándolo inconsciente pero su compañero estaba detrás mió

-maldito bastardo-exclamo el otro guardia mientras sacaba una daga-voy a matarte.

Es el fin pensé pero al menos moriría luchando pensé. Pero el día me preparaba una sorpresa, a la velocidad del rayo el borracho habia parado el ataque del jounin con una simple llave de brazo fue en ese instante cuando vi su cara, aparentaba unos 30 años pero bien llevados con una melena rubia algo descuidada , ojos azules y un bigote que lo hacían parecer un zorro

-¿intentabas atacarlo por la espalda? menudo cobarde eres-hablaba el borracho mientras en su mano derecha empezaba a formarse una extraña esfera-¡rasengan!

La esfera impacto en el jounin lanzándolo a varios metros pero llegaron mas guardias aunque se quedaron mas alejados por miedo al borracho

-mil disculpas señores-empezo a hablar el borracho-cuando bebo no soy muy prudente en mis actos asi que les pagare 100 bokus como muestra de perdon y otros 100 como compra de este niño.

Yo me quede embobado ¿iba a ser libre? Ya que los guardias aceptaron el dinero llevándose a sus camaradas inconscientes me quede solo con el

-bueno niño ¿Cómo te llamas?

-kaji señor

-con que kaji bueno hace tiempo que he estado solo y he jajaja-empezó a reir al ver mi cara-no pienses cosas raras niño no soy depravado jajaja mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto soy el mejor ninja del mundo y algun dia seré ho…bueno al grano e visto tus habilidades como ninja y he pensado que tal vez quieras ser mi discipulo ¿Qué pinas?

Creo que esta claro lo que le respondi ese día a mi maestro Uzumaki Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

El entrenamiento y otras historias

-bueno descansaremos aquí. seguiremos por la mañana mientras ve a por agua y algo de madera.

-ira tu madre ñe.. ve tu a buscar leña-respondí-me tomas por un criado naruto

-¡botarate!-grito mientras me dio un coscorrón-¿a si me lo agradeces liberándote de ese antro? Además es parte del entrenamiento dattebayo

-vale vale –agarre una cantimplora y empecé a caminar hacia el rio-pero prométeme que mañana entrenaremos

-claro claro discípulo mío-decía mientras se acostaba en el suelo- y ahora ponte a currar

-siempre hace lo mismo-suspire-en fin..

Empecé a caminar hacia al rió cuando le oí decir algo como " estoy empezando a ser como ero-senin " no le di importancia y seguí caminando hacia el rió que estaba cerca mientras contemplaba a los campesinos trabajando en los arrozales , me acerque a la orilla y pude contemplar mi rostro en el agua: cabello negro con ojos marrones y siempre con las cejas fruncidas en cuanto mi ropa solo llevaba unas botas marrones un pantalón corto que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camiseta verde , aunque hacia un par de días que no me bañaba decidí dejarlo para otro, llene la cantimplora y recogí toda la madera que pude.

-ya he vuelto maestro

-bien y ahora empezaremos el entrenamiento-naruto saco de su mochila unas dos barras de pan-mira esto es lo ultimo que una de estas barras es tuya y la otra es mía.

-ya y?

Naruto no dijo nada y se acerco al árbol mas grande que vio que tendría unos 50 metros y empezó a caminar por el árbol asta llegar hasta llegar a lo mas alto. Nunca me enseñaron a caminar de forma horizontal pero sabia que era posible incluso el caminar por el agua

-tendrás que llegar hasta aquí kaji si quieres comer-hablaba mientras volvía al suelo-y solo puedes hacerlo con tus pies.

-pero no se como se hace

-bueno en teoría es fácil tienes que concentrarte en tu chacra y encontrar un equilibrio entre el chacra de tus pies y en el del árbol….y coger carrerilla

-¿y si no llego?

-te quedas sin comida ya que si no lo logras no pienses que iré a buscarlo -sentencio mientras empezaba a comer su trozo de pan-buena suerte kaji-y se alejo hacia la hoguera que había echo mas atrás

-------------------------------------------

Es fuerte pensaba al contemplar al niño, estuvo toda la noche intentando subir ese árbol y gran parte de la mañana y aun conservaba energía como para seguir el resto del día pero no mostraba un progreso tan rápido como esperaba tal vez si lo estimulaba mejor que con una simple barra de pan como recompensa tendría mejores progresos

-hey kaji hay unos pájaros que se están comiendo tu pan

-¡como¿Por qué no me lo dijiste

Reconozco que no fui muy original con esa "ayuda moral" pero empezó a esforzarse el doble que antes hasta que en cuestión de minutos llego a la copa del árbol y devoró completamente la barra de pan

-hee kaji baja de una vez. Esto solo era el principio del entrenamiento ¿es que estas cansado?

-claro que no baka ñe seguro que tu tardaste…el doble..en conseguirlo…sensei

Y sin nada mas que decir el chico cayo al suelo muerto de cansancio porque la verdad es que kaji fue mas rápido mientras que yo uzumaki naruto tarde casi una semana en conseguirlo…si este chico será un gran ninja pero a saber que le deparara en el futuro por un momento al verlo recordé algo de mi juventud mi a los doce años cuando intentaba conquistar a sakura y luchaba contra mi amigo-adversario sasuke, el examen chuning, la huida de sasuke….y luego a los quince años reencontrarme con mis seres queridos con intenciones de rescatar a sasuke y con la sorpresa de descubrir lo que sentía hinata por mi para luego..contemplar la destrucción, las lagrimas, el terror, la muerte y la sangre que tuve que ver con mis ojos….. y a la vez crearla lo único que aprendí de la guerra es que si intentas abarcar muchas cosas acaban desbordándose incluidas las vidas humanas…

-bueno es casi hora de comer-dije intentando espantar a los fantasmas del pasado y centrarme en cosas mas simples como en mi nuevo disipulo que seguia descansando .-bahh no le pasara nada si lo dejo aquí durmiendo

Y sin mas me dirigí al pueblo cercano a por algo de ramen y sake si el sake aleja los espiritus de la mente aunque algun dia tendre que enfrentarme a ellos…

---------------------------

El sol brillaba intensamente a las 2 de la tarde en konoha mientras una chica con un ramo de flores violetas caminaba por el cementerio caminaba sin mirar el camino ya que se lo sabia de memoria mientras se acercaba a la zona mas alejada del cementerio alli habia una tumba descuidada por la mano de dios una tumba que si no fuese por ella nunca estaría aquí ya que era la única persona que visitaba la tumba a excepción de tsunade.

-buenas tarde oroshimaru-sama-dijo Anko mientras depositaba las flores y con un trapo limpiaba la lapida-hacia tiempo que no venia lo siento pero estaba ocupada con asuntos personales

A cualquiera se le hacia raro que una persona visitase la tumba de orochimaru incluso sabiendo que esa tumba era solo un recuerdo del ya que sus cenizas fueron esparcidas nada mas morir aun asi Anko visitaba esa tumba como respeto a su maestro.

-¿Por qué causo tanto sufrimiento maestro?-se preguntaba Anko una y otra vez ,se levanto y con una reverencia a la tumba se marcho tenia hoy que preparar la cena aunque en verdad no tenia prisa-el llega siempre tarde

---------------------------

Ya al atardecer desperté de mi largo sueño durante un momento estuve preguntándome como es que acabe durmiendo hasta que comprendí que todo se debió al cansancio del trabajo que hice toda la noche, saque uno de mis cigarrillos y lo encendí pensando que así aguantaría el cansancio y si mi dormía otra pues tal vez despertaría al quemarme con el cigarrillo dio una profunda calada para luego exhalar el humo en forma de circulos mientras seguía revisando una pila de papeles con informes ,noticias ,contratos etc.….nunca pensé que el ser hokage era algo tan estresante y lo peor aun estaba la otra pila que eran informes de batalla 25 años y esta absurda guerra aun no acaba pensaba cuando me di cuenta del que el cigarro se apago

-bueno sino lo hago yo ¿Quién lo hara?-dije para mi misma y jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo rosa.

-----------------------------

-harrrrrrggggggggg! maldito Naruto me a abandonado mientras dormía-gritaba en medio de la nada, ya de noche y con un hambre que te cagas-si lo veo lo mato lo mato lo mato

Me levante de un salto y por la furia contenida me dio por golpear un arbol del que no pare incluso cuando estaba derrumbado en el suelo

-vaya al igual que tu maestro tu no sabes contener tu furia ¿verdad?

Me di la vuelta pero no encontré a la persona que me hablo

-¿Dónde estas¿quien eres?

Bueno aquí termina el 2 cap esta vez e intentado plasmar las ideas de unos cuantos personajes aparte de kaji para explicar algunos acontecimientos incluso e probadoo a narrar en 3 persona para ver que tal quedaba,espero que les guste este capitulo y gracias a Alariann xatner y a kisame hoshigaki por dejar sus criticas del fic


End file.
